


Through the pain

by Sabrieltrash11



Series: Through my heart [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf Gabriel, Destiel - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Mute Gabriel, Protective Michael, Sabriel - Freeform, Texting, Violence, love is unconditional, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrieltrash11/pseuds/Sabrieltrash11
Summary: Sam and Gabriel have finally met and now they have to work out what kind of relationship this is. Sam suggests Gabriel moving in with him, and suddenly Gabriel's life has gotten ten times more exciting. Through a new found freedom, a new roommate, and a crazy psychopath after his life, Gabriel must learn that even freedom, has a price





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my 'Through my heart' series! (If you haven't read the first part, I suggest you do that first) This first chapter is just to catch you up to speed and the next chapter will be more exciting

**Bold = Gabriel**

_Italics = Sam_

**_Bold Italics = Dean_ **

****

Normal = Castiel

 

Underlined = Lucifer or L

 

_Underlined Italics = Charlie or Ch _

 

**Underlined Bold = Michael or M **

 

_**Underlined Bold Italics = Balthazar or B ** _

 

 

Gabriel really couldn’t believe it.

Here he was, being relisted from the hospital after what felt like forever, with Sam on one side of him and Balthazar on the other. Michael had gone home to get the house ready for his return. For some reason. He was supposed to have been home weeks ago, but they had his put on a suicide watch for a while. So being out of that place was really refreshing.

That wasn’t even what he was most happy about though. No, it was the fact that _Sam_ was here. Sam, the dorky freakishly tall male model with the sex hair who Gabe had been texting for the past several months.

He did, however, wish they could have met under different circumstances. 

Sam helped him into the back of Balthazar’s car and surprisingly, got in with him. Not really thinking about it, he signed, ‘ _Why don’t you go up front?_ ’.

Sam frowned at looked to Balthazar for a translation. Balthazar obviously explained, then signed back Sam’s answer.

‘ _I’m going to stay with you, make sure you’re ok’_

Gabe felt his heart flutter.

As they were leaving, Gabe pulled out his phone so he could talk to Sam.

 

G (2:46pm) **Thank you**

 

S (2:48pm) _it’s no problem. I’m just really glad you’re okay_

 

G (2:49pm) **I’m sorry**

 

S (2:50pm) _I know you are. Just, please don’t do it again… I couldn’t handle if you…_

 

G (2:53pm **) I swear I wasn’t trying to kill myself… I just… cut too deep**

 

S (2:54pm) _promise you won’t do that again_

 

S (2:55pm) _please promise me Gabe_

 

G (2:56pm) **… I promise**

 

 ***

 

B (3:00pm) **_Almost home_**

 

M (3:03pm) **ok**

 

***

 

S (5:12pm) _Hey_

 

D (5:15pm) **_hey… is he alright?_**

 

S (5:17pm _) yeah. I’m going to stay the night here. Tell Carson I won’t be in tomorrow_

 

D (5:18pm) **_ok_**

 

***

 

L (6:45pm) he home?

 

M (6:46pm) **yeah. He’s home**

 

L (6:47pm) how is he?

 

M (6:49pm) **as you would expect. He’s clinging to Sam like a life line though, I’m afraid of when Sam has to go home**

 

L (6:50pm) he’ll be ok

 

M (6:53pm) **gods I hope so**

 

 ***

 

That night, Sam sat in Gabriel’s room stroking the blonde’s hair as he slept softly with his head in Sam’s lap. Gabe had a fist full of Sam’s shirt, as if even in sleep he was terrified of Sam leaving him. It made Sam’s heart ache. The younger man was so very much broken, and while Dean thought Sam should be forgetting about him because of it, it only made Sam want to help stitch him back together. Logically, Sam knew that would take years. This wasn’t something a couple words could heal. A bandage doesn’t fix a fetal wound. But it might stop the bleeding for a time.

Gabe moved a bit in discomfort and Sam realized he had stopped stroking his hair. He quickly continued and Gabe relaxed again.

God he was so _screwed_.

Sam sat there most of the night, arguing with himself over the best course of action. He still had work, he couldn’t stay here forever. But, maybe what Gabe needed was something new. Sam knew first hand just how bored Gabriel was with his life, cooped up here all day long. Sam had a relatively big two room apartment, Gabriel could easily move in.

Of course, Sam would have to go through Michael and Balthazar first.

Sam sighed. This was not going to be easy or fun.

But for Gabriel, it would be worth it.   

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to Kudo and comment! I love you all!


End file.
